Blood Rights
by x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x
Summary: Sasuke, a newly turned vampire. Naruto, a vampire lord. Found half dead in the snow, Naruto takes Sasuke in. Will Naruto soon regret this move?


**_Blood Rights_**

**_By: x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x_**

The night was getting colder. Sasuke wasn't going to make it any further than this. Hypothermia started to rear it's ugly head as Sasuke's numb legs trudged through the knee deep snow. It was dark around him which made seeing useless, not like he could see anything much anymore. Snow blindness was just another step back for him. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know where he was stepping. You would think just because he was a vampire he would survive this whole thing. No. Even the undead had their limits.

Sasuke didn't feel the pain from the wound he had gotten. The scavenger still hunted him through this blizzard. His sightless gaze was focused on the blank landscape ahead. His black hair whipped through the wind as the snowflakes fell, threatening to make this place his early grave. He was only nineteen, gaining his vampirism from a former lover who he had killed. The man had only wanted him for a blood bag. So Sasuke killed him and injected his venom into his own blood. The pain was a distant memory and the numbness followed.

He could still feel warmth and the cold. Even now he could feel the biting, bitter wind that threatened him into a dark lonely sleep with only himself to keep him company. Sasuke tripped over a boulder that was hidden under the stow. He winced even though he didn't feel anything. He fell into the soft white flakes, sinking slowly as the snow packed to ice under him. Darkness crept up on him as his limbs stayed put. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't picture freezing to death as one of his fates.

Dying, he felt it when his heart stopped and he became one of them. But dying this soon afterwards? He thought it would hurt. Instead, it felt as if he were floating on air. Like sleeping but you couldn't feel. Like sleeping but you were to tired to wake up. A deep sleep. Sasuke's dark eyes opened to a dark place. It wasn't warm, but it was a sort of never ending emptiness.

Sasuke guessed It was better this way, then he couldn't feel the pain from dying. After a few moments even his thoughts went silent. His breathing had slowed to just a whisper of breath moving from his throat to his lungs. Memories ran through him last as he took his last dying breaths. It left him stunned, one final thought coming to his mind, what had taken them so long to appear? He guessed freezing took longer than most other causes.

The memories slowed and he guessed it was his time to pass on. Frowning, he didn't feel himself losing his consciousness as his last breath left his lungs. Instead he felt extremely cold. He felt himself start to shake but he couldn't hear or see. He felt breath move into his aching lungs and his chest rise as pain shot through him. What was making him hurt so much? Why was he so cold? Death shouldn't be like this.

"My lord, he shows signs of waking," A light voice said into the hum of a microphone. A deep voice answered back, "Good, bring him up to me Sakura." the voice answered and the microphone stopped humming. Sasuke groaned at the sudden pain in his eyes and head. It seemed like his whole body was crushed under a rock. What the hell happened to him?

"Hmph," Sakura grunted, putting the microphone down, "How important are you to see Naruto up close when none of us have?" She grumbled and Sasuke felt the table start moving. It didn't sit well with Sasuke's half frozen body as he felt the pain at his back. He flinched when the girl named Sakura didn't make the ride nice and easy like he would have hoped.

Sasuke silently wondered who this Naruto person was when the pain stopped for a moment. His thoughts didn't get far when the girl Sakura, pushed him into the elevator. Sasuke hit the floor roughly which spiked pain in his body so harsh all of his thoughts stopped as he tried to lash out. His muscles and bones ached as he moved and his sighed was blurry. The door shut and he felt the elevator start it's journey downward.

If he could ever get his body working again he would find that girl and break her neck. What kind of bitch would do that to someone who was in pain? Sasuke tried to push himself up as the elevator kept at its descent down into God knew what. Sasuke guessed he was in hell and that this Naruto man was the devil. Wouldn't that just be fucking peachy?

The elevator seemed to go on forever but it slowly stopped. The doors opened and darkness greeted Sasuke. His blurred vision didn't help much either. He pushed the cart with his foot, knowing it wouldn't fit through the door sideways. It blocked the entrance at least for now. That small effort sent a jolt of pain through Sasuke's lower body but he tried to ignore it. If he showed weakness now, he knew something bad would follow it. A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the cart but Sasuke couldn't see the figure in the darkness. "Sakura.." the deep voice that had buzzed through the microphone growled out. Sasuke tried desperately to remember his name but nothing would come to him. His whole body still hurt and he couldn't feel anything to the touch. The cart was shoved out of the way and a man, clad in only black stepped in, picking up Sasuke. The pain that followed was unbearable, almost forcing Sasuke to whimper.

The man took him out of the elevator into the dark room. Sasuke's blurred gaze found the small light in the room that was above a hospital bed. He was set down on the bed that was highlighted by the light. Sasuke looked away from the light that still hurt his eyes even though he was partially blinded. The man picked up a small tube looking thing. It looked like a needle but Sasuke couldn't be sure. The needle touched his skin and Sasuke froze up as the man drew Sasuke's blood. Sasuke couldn't even feel the needle break his skin. "What the hell are you doing…?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding weak even to himself but he wasn't going to accept it as a weakness in front of someone who could kill him in his weak state. The man bandaged his arm and licked the needle. A chuckle followed and the man patted Sasuke's numb cheek. "I saved you from death and that's how you treat a man?" He asked. Sasuke fought not to lean into the warm hand on his cheek. He was freezing but he wouldn't come off as desperate for anything a stranger offered him.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke growled out and Naruto shrugged lightly, licking the needle again, "I don't think you really have a say in the matter at the moment. You're in so much pain you can barely move." He pointed out and stepped away from the bed, "I'll get you something warm to drink."

Sasuke growled about to protest but knowing it would just send him into a useless argument that spent his energy. He wanted to get warm too so he just shut his mouth. He wondered why the man had taken his blood but he didn't know if he was in the room anymore. Sasuke leaned back into the soft pillow, trying to relax just a little so he could get some semblance of rest. But before he started to drift to sleep he was forced away by the smell of blood under his nose, "Drink it."Sasuke's vision was clearing up and he finally saw the man' blonde hair and blue eyes but it was still sort of hazy. Naruto leaned against the table that was beside the hospital like bed as he waited for Sasuke to drink. He hadn't drugged it he just wondered how far along he was in his vampirism. He didn't want to have to take to much from him if he was just a few years. Although his blood tasted like that of an ancient he couldn't say for sure.

Sasuke drank the blood quietly, gagging at the taste of it. Naruto frowned and sighed. He had a young vampire on his hands. Half years cringed slightly at the taste. He was brand new. Naruto shook his head, knowing an ancient must have changed him. Great, he had an ancient's sex toy. Of course he was making as assumption on Sasuke's part, Naruto didn't really know the boy's past.

"Who changed you?" Naruto asked his voice dark and grim. If it was an ancient he knew he would be deader than Sakura was right now. That annoying bitch deserved to die after what she had did to his guest. He changed the term from finding to his guest because if he didn't treat him right and he was one of the ancient's beloved he would be on the wrong end of a long sharp sword.

"I changed myself." Sasuke mumbled honestly and Naruto looked at the boy shocked."What?""Do I have to say it again?" Sasuke growled lightly, knowing the man was helping him but he didn't ask for the help. Sasuke ignored the taste as he drank, trying to regain some of his energy. It was normal for a vampire to drink blood. It was sad that Sasuke had to keep reminding himself mentally of that small piece of information. Naruto frowned in wonderment. _'How did a human get a hold of an ancient's venom?' _Naruto asked himself quietly, completely puzzled over the matter.

Naruto didn't press the discussion any further, noticing how short Sasuke's temper was. He shrugged, knowing Sasuke would tell him sooner or later if he actually belonged to someone. If he did Naruto would have treated him well and saved him. If not, well… He could just keep him to himself he guessed. Sasuke watched the man, his vision clearing up more as his strength started to return and he started to warm up. He was thankful but he would never admit that to him. He barely knew him.

Before Sasuke could say something the lights turned on and a man, half naked walked into the room. His red hair stood out from his pale features but his dark red eyes looked at Naruto in lust. Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at the man's demeanor. He didn't know how one person could fall in such a large extent of infatuation with someone who didn't seem to even notice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man, his gaze blank, "Want something Kyuubi?"Kyuubi licked his lips, his fangs protruding his lips for an instant before they disappeared from Sasuke's view. "Why'd you leave bed so early?" He asked, his voice was deep and husk as he walked closer to Naruto. Sasuke frowned, not liking this man at all. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

A pale finger touched Naruto's cheek and slid down to his neck, followed by kisses by Kyuubi's pale lips. Kyuubi's blood red eyes were on Sasuke a moment before they turned to Naruto. "You aren't looking to replace me?" He asked softly, a small accusation in his tone and Naruto shook his head, tilting his head as Kyuubi's kisses continued.

"No one can replace you.""Is that a lie?""No." Naruto said and put his arms around Kyuubi's hips, pulling him closer. He didn't know what had drawn him to Kyuubi but he liked what Kyuubi had to offer. So he would happily take what he had. Kyuubi smirked and transferred it to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, like he cared if the man had a lover. He didn't know him. Like he fucking cared what he did in his free time. What asshole would think that Sasuke cared? Sasuke didn't care. Why would he? Stupid man… Asshole…

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, "You can rest." He said and grabbed Kyuubi a little roughly, dragging him across the room to a metal door as he pulled him through it once it slid open. He crashed his lips down on Kyuubi's once the door slid shut. Sasuke glared at the metal door. Sasuke almost fucking died and all the bastard cared about was sex!?

Sasuke paused at his own thoughts and shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know him." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm so stupid." He mumbled and finished off the warmed blood as he set the cup on the table that Naruto had leaned against. He sat up slightly. His body didn't ache as much as it had but his mind was whirling. How had they found him out in the middle of no where? How did they save him from death?

His gaze went around the hospital like room. It didn't seem as white and sterile as the hospital rooms were for the humans but it was more dark and homey. It was warm. Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed them. He grit his teeth as he rubbed his sore eyes, his headache had gotten a little better but not by much. He was still tired but he didn't want to sleep in an unfamiliar place. That was how he had met his first 'lover'.

At the reminder of the man he had killed his anger boiled. He had been so cruel to Sasuke, not caring about his pleasure but only caring about his own. He was a selfish lover and that's why Sasuke didn't want to be with him anymore. But to even think about venturing out in the snow he had to become vampire. The pain was excruciating but he suffered through it. Sasuke was surprised he made it and lived. He smiled slightly to himself and mentally patted himself on the back.

After a few minutes the elevator doors opened and a man with shaggy brown hair walked in. Red arrow marks went down his cheeks and he gave a toothy grin. "New guy eh?" the man asked and Sasuke instantly caught his scent. _'Werewolf,' _The scent matched the memory perfectly. The man he had last been with, whom he refused to speak the name of, had many werewolves working as servants. He had set them all free to go back to their packs before he had left the castle the man had lived at.

"The name is Sasuke," Sasuke said not wanting to be called the 'new guy' or 'newbie'. The werewolf nodded and offered him his hand. He was the friendliest he had met so far. Sasuke shook his hand lightly and Kiba kept his wolfish grin in place, "Sasuke." he tried and bowed his head slightly, "The name's Kiba." Kiba said as he let Sasuke's hand go.

Sasuke nodded lightly, "Nice to meet you." He said, guessing that Kiba was a servant like the others had been but it surprised him.

"So what did the baka do to you?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow, "Sleep with you, Drink your blood and have sex with you or what?" Kiba asked and Sasuke's cheeks heated up in his blush. No one had ever been so crude with him. Kiba laughed at Sasuke's faint blush and shook his head. He guessed Naruto had barely touched him.

"Sorry, to soon?" He asked and Sasuke nodded lightly. Kiba shrugged and sat on the bed that was next to Sasuke's. He inserted the needle into his upper arm and got situated on the bed. Sasuke frowned at his actions, wondering if this was a regular occurrence for him. Sasuke didn't ask since he thought he would be offended by his inquisition. It was none of his business but he was simply curious.

Kiba closed his eyes as he rested on the hospital like bed. Sasuke watched him quietly as his blood ran into an iv bag. If this was a natural occurrence for him he wondered where his blood went. He was always told that their blood was poisonous to vampires. But then again it was probably just another lie that he was force fed. "Are you curious as to what I'm doing?" Kiba asked and Sasuke hesitantly responded. "Yes."

"I exchange blood with Naruto. Honestly, I don't know why he wants mine since a large dose could kill him but his helps me rejuvenate quicker." Kiba explained and Sasuke frowned, "So it's poisonous?"

Kiba shook his head, "No my blood is kind of like a very strong aphrodisiac." Sasuke frowned, "It raises sexual desire? How could that kill someone?"Kiba shrugged lightly, "Heart attack for a human or you could suffer from insanity for the rest of your life. Which is the same as being dead to the world if you know what I mean." He said with a small smile as the iv bag filled up. He took the needle out and sealed it, taking the iv bag and setting It in a freezer like drawer that was right next to the wall. Sasuke watched his movements quietly and sighed lightly, "Do you know a way out of here?" Sasuke asked and Kiba shrugged, "I do but I don't think you would want to go out there if that's all you own."

Sasuke hesitated, "Why not?""There's a really bad snow storm out there. You wouldn't want to get trapped in that." Kiba said getting out of the bed. "If you want, you can come with me to the kitchen and get something to eat." Sasuke hesitated at his offer but nodded, testing his aching limbs as he slowly stood. Stumbling slightly, he almost ran into Kiba. Kiba laughed at the man's clumsiness and shook his head, "Barely get your legs today?" He joked and helped him towards the elevator.

Sasuke didn't respond to the joke but he leaned against the wall of the elevator as Kiba worked it. This was the weirdest elevator he had ever seen. Instead of buttons there was a lever on the outside that Kiba had to switch. Kiba got in before the doors shut and he crossed his arms, watching Sasuke with calculating eyes. Most werewolves sized others up, wondering a variety of questions. The most important one being, 'Do I have to attack him or not?'

Sasuke frowned slightly at his gaze but tried to ignore it. When Kiba didn't look away Sasuke spoke up, "Why are you looking at me?" He asked and Kiba shrugged, "Partly because I'm curious and partly because I want to."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, his limbs were getting easier to work with now that he could actually deal with the pain. HE didn't ask any more questions as the doors opened up and Kiba stepped out, glancing away from him as he looked down the dark hall. It looked much different from the steel encased elevator. The carpet was red with Victorian style patterns and candles lit the hall that extended what seemed endlessly.

Kiba glanced back at him, "Coming?" He asked and Sasuke nodded walking forward, following the werewolf down the winding hallway. Kiba stopped at another elevator like door. A keypad slid out from the wall and Kiba glanced at him. Sasuke looked up at him and a few beeping noises were heard before Sasuke had a chance to look down. The doors slid open and Kiba stepped into the elevator, "No need to let you find out the key codes." Kiba winked and pressed a blue button. The buttons weren't labeled so Sasuke guessed that was just another security measure. What was this place?

The elevator started to move sideways and Sasuke frowned. Kiba looked at Sasuke once again, his curious eyes wandering over Sasuke's angelic features. Sasuke fought the urge not to blush. No one had ever studied him so closely and it was a bit unnerving. The elevator started moving up and Kiba finally looked away as the elevator lights dimmed, "So Sasuke… How long have you been here?" He asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't even remember how I ended up here." He admitted, running his hand through his dark locks of hair. Kiba just went silent again and the doors opened to show a steel like kitchen. Naruto was sitting at the bar, his shirt was open and his pants were messily pulled on. He didn't even bother fixing his messed hair.

Naruto glanced over with his cerulean gaze and frowned when he saw Sasuke. His gaze snapped to hostile when he saw Kiba. "I didn't say you could move him." Naruto growled and bared his fangs. Kiba, seemingly unmoved by the snarl walked into the kitchen. "It's not really fair to keep him down there by himself. You know Kyuubi."

Naruto went silent and drank from his wine glass, not responding to that. He was angry, Sasuke noticed his rugged posture as he forced his feet to move. He hadn't seen anyone so hostile in front of him before. A lot of things were happening in this weird place. The idea of Hell was thrown out the window, Hell wouldn't be like this. Kiba pulled out some meat and started to make a sort of stew. Sasuke made a face but didn't comment as he pulled up a stool.

Just as he sat, Naruto stood up, his gaze on Sasuke. "I wouldn't plan on eating that." Sasuke ignored his anger that spiked at that. Who was he to tell him what to do? Sure he had helped him but he had no other power over him.

"I don't believe you can run my life. You don't know me and I don't know you. So if you want to boss someone around, go back to that Kyuubi character. I think he will be more than willing to do what you want him to." Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled slightly at the feisty man that had made himself comfortable in his home.

"For not knowing someone you sure do test someone's patience." Naruto said shaking his head. Kiba glanced back at them both with a raised eyebrow, wondering why Naruto was taking his taunting. Kiba returned his gaze to Naruto and took a deep breath, "Blood rights?" He frowned and looked at Kiba, "With you?" He asked and Kiba nodded slightly, "It's not like you are exactly welcoming him." Kiba pointed out and Naruto frowned more, knowing he wasn't very being welcoming with Sasuke. But he sure as hell didn't want to hand the man over to Kiba. Sasuke would be nice looking on his arm instead of Kyuubi who is known only as his whore to the council.

"Why do you want him?" Naruto glared slightly and Sasuke frowned, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"He's nice." Kiba said giving him a intimate look. Sasuke's cheeks instantly heated up. Why the hell was he blushing? Sasuke glared and looked down at the table, knowing they were probably negotiating over something that dealt with him. He wasn't paying much attention. His focus had been on not looking at Naruto's chest. Naruto almost glared at Kiba's statement.

"It's to early for him to decide." Naruto said with a shrug and Kiba glared slightly, "Look, you have Kyuubi. So why don't you just stick with him." Kiba said, not really asking a question. Naruto and him stared at each other. The tension was so thick Sasuke could feel it like it was a suffocating gas.

"Look, I don't know what you both were talking about, But I'm just in here to eat. Not hear any stupid fucking drama you both might start." Sasuke grumbled and rubbed his pale cheek. Kiba and Naruto both glanced at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned around, not looking at him. "Fine whatever."

Kiba's eyes lit up as he saw the deep purple mark on Naruto's chest. "The mark he left solidifies my statement earlier." Kiba said, totally disregarding Sasuke's statement. Naruto sent him a sharp glare and poured himself another glass of a deep red liquid. Sasuke instantly caught the smell of alcohol and made a face. Naruto took a drink of the liquid,

"I don't think you should be sticking your nose into my business Kiba." Naruto said and walked to the elevator, walking in as the doors slid shut. Kiba rolled his eyes, he mumbled to himself and Sasuke barely made out the words, 'selfish' and 'prick.' Sasuke closed his eyes tiredly. He really hoped he was alive, then he had the chance of getting out of this Hell-like place he had landed in.

**_Author Note: New Story =3. I hope you like it. it's another multi-chap. This is everyone's new years present. I hope you all enjoy it. i had fun writing it. Review if you'd like me to keep writing on it! Have Questions? Leave one in the review and I'll get to you._**


End file.
